Si quelqu'un m'offre quelqu'un d'autre comme cadeau, au final,
by Asano Tooru-kun
Summary: Un délicieux cadeau que fait Zura à Gintoki, encore une fois aux dépends d'Hijikata (le pauvre...) Rating pas là pour faire joli, comme d'habitude...


Comme promis (une fois de plus), un deuxième et dernier OS pour la Saint-Valentin! Encore une fois, le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli ^^

enjoy!

P.S.: moi, faire des titre à rallonge? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

**Si quelqu'un m'offre quelqu'un d'autre en cadeau, au final, de qui vient le cadeau ?**

**_By Asano Tooru-kun_**

« RDV chocolaterie Kabuki. 17h. Ne sois pas en retard.

K (K ja nai, Katsura da ! »

Gintoki relut le message qu'il venait de sortir de sa boite aux lettres. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce message ? Pour qui il se prenait, à lui donner des ordres comme ça ? Gintoki soupira et râla sur l'innocent bout de papier. Zura pouvait être très agaçant de temps en temps. Il froissa la feuille et la lança dans la poubelle.

C'était la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui, et Gintoki avait envie de rester chez lui à déprimer. Cette foutue journée est une véritable torture pour ceux qui viennent de sa faire plaquer, et pour ceux qui aiment en secret. Pourquoi Zura ne pouvait-il le laisser glander chez lui toute la journée ? Il ne savait pas encore s'il irait. Peut-être, juste par curiosité.

L'heure venue, il décida d'y aller. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il arriva finalement à l'usine où était produit une grande partie du chocolat vendu au quartier Kabuki. Il se balada sans savoir où il était censé aller. Il remarqua que, curieusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Serait-ce un piège ? Non, Zura ne lui ferait jamais de mal… probablement. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un parler. Sa voix lui parvenait modifié par l'écho, rebondissant sur les murs nus en métal. Il accouru vers la source. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, le ton de la voix paraissait sur la défensive, menacée. Et puis cette usine vide avait quelque chose de menaçant, Gintoki serait plus rassuré si quelqu'un était avec lui. Il arriva dans une grande salle remplie d'immenses cuves. Il releva la tête vers la source de la voix et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu Hijikata, les mains ligotées dans le dos. Il vit ensuite une main se poser sur son torse et le faire basculer en arrière, droit dans la cuve.

« -Hijikata !... »

Un « PLAF » sonore retentit. Gintoki attrapa son sabre en bois et détruit purement et simplement la cuve. Une immense vague de chocolat se déversa, et il eut tout juste le temps de monter à une échelle sur le côté d'une autre cuve. Il attendit que la marée se calme pour sauter au sol. La pièce était recouverte de chocolat fondu. Il fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'Hijikata. Il entendit quelqu'un tousser et se tourna vers la forme affolée par terre et recouverte de chocolat.

Il tourna la tête vers la haut, et vit Zura, pouce en l'air, lui faire un sourire entendu. Gintoki, la surprise passée, sourit puis reporta son attention sur Hijikata. Le chocolat dont il était recouvert l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux et c'est avec anxiété qu'il attendait ce qui allait suivre. Il était immobilisé, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

« - Bas les pattes, Katsura !

-Je ne suis pas Zura.

-…Yorozuya ? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant la voix.

Gintoki essuya doucement le chocolat sur les paupières d'Hijikata qui put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Gintoki fut un instant saisi par le bleu des yeux qui se posèrent sur lui, le transperçant de par en par. Il décida qu'il pouvait bien se faire un petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Il s'approcha du brun et commença à lécher lentement sa joue.

« -O-Oy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Hijikata en gigotant d'inconfort.

-Si le chocolat sèche alors que tu en es recouvert, tu vas suffoquer. Alors je l'enlève.

-Et tu peux pas le faire avec les mains ?

-T'inquiète pas, j'y viens, répondit-il avec un regard carnassier.

-C-Ca suffit, détache-moi… »

Gintoki imagina sans mal les joues rouges d'Hijikata. Il se remit à lécher sa joue, puis passa très lentement ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes d'Hijikata qui finit par céder et les entrouvrit. Gintoki n'hésita pas un instant et y engouffra sa langue, venant titiller la sienne. Hijikata sentit un gout sucré dans sa bouche. Il répondit timidement au baiser.

A peine eut-il pu gouter à la saveur de Gintoki que ce dernier se retira et continua de nettoyer son visage en le léchant. Une fois qu'il eut globalement fini de le nettoyer, il s'écarta un peu de lui et admira son œuvre. Le visage d'Hijikata, recouvert de ça de là de salive, était en effet bien rouge et terriblement attirant. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Gintoki, mort de honte qu'il était.

« -Quel beau cadeau de la Saint-Valentin que voilà… Je vais le savourer jusqu'à la dernière délicieuse goutte. »

Hijikata rentra sa tête dans ses épaules au sous-entendu de Gintoki.

« -C-Ca suffit, lèche-moi… LACHE ! Lâche lâche lâche, c'est « lâche » que j'ai dit ! » s'écria-t-il, honteux de son lapsus.

Gintoki le regarda avec surprise puis étouffa un léger rire.

« -D'accord, si tu insistes. Après tout, tout ton corps doit être plein de chocolat. »

Sur ces mots, il releva la chemise du brun et commença à lécher son ventre, goutant du même coup le parfum corsé du chocolat noir dont il était couvert. Il passa minutieusement sa langue sur ce mélange exquis. Il entendit Hijikata pousser une petite exclamation de surprise et contracter ses abdominaux, frissonnant de plaisir. Son ventre s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration anarchique. Il remonta rapidement jusqu'à son torse et le lécha, mordilla et suça son téton déjà durci.

« -Ah… ! Non... Arrête… ! supplia-t-il d'une voix aigue.

-Ton corps n'est pas de cet avis… » lui murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son sexe tendu sous son pantalon, le faisant sursauter.

Il bougea ses jambes nerveusement et tourna la tête sur la côté. Il tira un peu plus sur ses liens, ne parvenant qu'à s'écorcher un peu plus les poignets. Gintoki commença à masser la bosse sous son pantalon avec sensualité.

« -S'il-te-plait, Gintoki, arrête… » dit-il d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

Gintoki le regarda, lui, l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'il faisait presque pleurer. Il retira sa main et s'assit lourdement à ses côtés, la tête basse et les yeux cachés par ses cheveux bouclés.

« -Tu détestes tant que ça que je te touche ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-C'est pas ça.

-C'est si désagréable d'être avec moi ? »

Il plongea son regard désespéré dans celui humide d'Hijikata.

« … C'est cruel, de me faire ça le jour de la Saint-Valentin, déclara alors Hijikata.

« -J'aurais pensé que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale pour toi.  
>-Evidemment, mais… C'est aussi une bonne excuse pour trouver le courage de se déclarer. Et, Gintoki… je… t'apprécie plus que j'en ai l'air. Alors, si tu comprends… ne le fais pas avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Ha, j'en reviens pas t'avoir dit toutes ces choses gênantes, prends pas en compte ce que je viens de dire, finit-il en se recroquevillant, souhaitant disparaitre.<p>

-Alors… ça veut dire qu'on peut le aire ?

-T'as compris ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ? s'écria le policier.

-J'ai parfaitement compris. »

Gintoki le regarda longuement, en silence, avant de lui déclarer d'un air mortellement sérieux :

« -Hijikata Toushirou-kun, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser, doux, tendre, tellement amoureux. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres de sa langue humide, et, lorsqu'enfin Hijikata consentit à entrouvrir les lèvres, il se fit violence pour ne pas s'emparer brutalement de sa bouche, mais au contraire chercha sa voisine, la trouva, la taquina quelque peu, la câlina, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait et n'osait dire de vive voix. Il se décolla lentement d'Hijikata, et garda son visage à quelques millimètres de celui chaud de son amant. Il le vit déglutir et dire avec hésitation :

« -… Et réciproquement. »

Heureux, Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement.

« -C'est un beau cadeau que Zura m'a offert. Je vais m'assurer de le savourer.

-Détache-moi.

-Eh ? Mais c'est moins drôle… ! »

Ce disant, il déboutonna le pantalon d'Hijikata.

« -Tu es encore tout plein de chocolat…

-Tu ne vas pas me détacher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gintoki lui fit un sourire entendu et fit descendre sa fermeture éclair. D'un même mouvement, il descendit son pantalon et son caleçon, et admira la vue.

« -Alala, même cet endroit est tout sale…

-… Ne dis pas des choses aussi gênantes… » rougit Hijikata.

Gintoki fît glisser lentement ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Toushi, recueillant le chocolat fondu. Ce geste chatouilla Hijikata. Il aimait que Gintoki le touche avec tant de douceur. C'était agréable, envoutant. Le Yorozuya remonta sa main devant le visage d'Hijikata.

« -Ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas te faire gouter. »

Il posa son index sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hijikata et ouvrit sa bouche, puis y glissa son doigt enrobé de chocolat. Il sentit la langue chaude et humide le lécher, gouter à la sucrerie que lui offrit Gintoki. Il suçota son doigt avec avidité, prenant gout à autre chose que de la mayonnaise. Gintoki regardait avec satisfaction Hijikata de plus en plus excité, soumis sous lui. Attacher un policier avait toujours été un de ses fantasmes.

« -Ca rend vraiment sexy, l'uniforme. »

Hijikata rougit et détourna le regard. A vrai dire, lui-aussi s'était imaginé pas mal de choses avec cet uniforme. Et être attaché avait quelque chose… de très excitant. Cela lui plaisait, d'être à la merci de son Gintoki. Ce dernier descendit d'ailleurs à ses hanches et commença à lécher lentement et lascivement son sexe déjà gonflé. Il passa sa langue, de haut en bas, le long de son membre, récupérant le liquide noir au passage. Il entendit Hijikata essayer vainement de retenir un gémissement appréciateur et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva à ce bruit. Il voulait le faire se sentir bien.

Hijikata ferma les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard intimidant de Gintoki. Il sentit son corps chauffer, particulièrement son visage et ses reins, et certains sons obscènes sortirent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il se sentait flotter, s'abandonnant entièrement aux mains expertes de Gintoki. Le désir montait bien trop vite au creux de ses reins. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, il n'était pas le moins du monde déçu, au contraire, la réalité dépassait le fantasme. Gintoki le prit en pleine bouche. Hijikata se cambra et gémit un peu plus fort. La bouche de Gintoki était bien meilleure que son habituelle main droite, seul dans sa chambre à essayer de se donner un peu de réconfort.

« -Hnnn… Gintoki… »

C'était tellement bon de le sentir gouter sa sucrerie ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Hijikata recouvre de liquide blanc le liquide noir.

« Wow, tout ça ? s'exclama Gintoki en fixant sa main mouillée.

-T-Tais-toi ! »

Gintoki porta sa main à sa bouche et la lécha en souriant tout en fixant Hijikata d'un regard provocateur.

« -Arrête de faire ça… marmonna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est gênant…

-Tu veux gouter toi aussi ? demanda-t-il en lui présentant sa main, ce à quoi Hijikata tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Non merci ! Quitte à choisir, je préférerais gouter le tien... »dit-il si bas que Gintoki douta un instant qu'il l'ait réellement dit.

Gintoki l'empoigna par le bras et le retourna sur le ventre.

« -Oy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda anxieusement Hijikata.

-T'inquiète, je te détache. »

Gintoki lutta un moment avec les liens serrés ligotant son amant, mais fini par le libérer. Ce dernier se retourna et s'assit en face de Gintoki. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui lécha le coin des lèvres.

« -Tu avais du chocolat. » dit-il en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Gintoki le regardait, surpris, et rougit soudainement. Il était trop sexy, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se redressa, attrapa la main encore glissante de Toushi et l'obligea à se lever tout en commençant à courir.

« -Ah, att- ! »

Hijikata piétina quelques pas et s'écroula par terre.

« -Crétin ! Comment tu veux que je marche comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son pantalon descendu jusqu'aux genoux qui le limitaient dans ses mouvements.

-Pardon, dit-il en étouffant un léger rire.

-Abruti ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup à l'arrière du crâne avant de se rhabiller.

-C'est bon, t'es prêt ?

-Prêt pour quoi ? »

Gintoki lui fit un sourire inquiétant, reprit possession de sa main et le traina à sa suite. Il lui fit traverser la ville, l'exposant au regard surpris des passants, et l'amena jusqu'à chez lui. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il voulait le prendre, ici et maintenant. Par reflexe, Hijikata retira ses chaussures, et l'instant d'après, il se fit sauter dessus par Gintoki qui passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa bouche avide contre la sienne. Une telle fougue le déstabilisa, mais il ne résista pas longtemps et posa ses mains sur ses hanches de Gintoki. Ce dernier ne se sépara de ses lèvres que pour enlever avec précipitation le haut du brun, et le sien par la même occasion. Il dominait le baiser, le soumettant sans mal à sa volonté. Il jouait avec sa langue humide et curieuse, mais il voulait plus.

Toujours collé contre lui, il l'entraina dans la salle de bain, se cognant quelques fois quelques fois au mur avant d'y arriver, et défit leurs pantalons. A contre cœur, il le lâcha et s'empressa de faire couler l'eau de la douche. Il regarda le visage débauché d'Hijikata, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos, les joues et les oreilles rougies, et les lèvres rouges et gonflées entrouvertes d'où s'échappait une respiration rapide et terriblement sensuelle. Il laissa ses yeux s'abaisser et venir retracer les courbes de sa mâchoire puis celles délicieuse de son cou, redessiner son torse, ses pectoraux, ses tétons. Il mourait d'envie d'y gouter, de le faire crier. Il caressa du regard son ventre parfait ses hanches robustes, sa verge tendue, puis ses cuisses puissantes et musclées, ses jambes si bien sculptées, et enfin ses pieds qu'il trouvait eux-aussi charmants. Les muscles de cet homme étaient si bien taillés... Il voulait les sentir se tendre sous lui. Son corps était vraiment magnifique.

Il fit rentrer Hijikata dans l'étroite cabine de douche et se colla dans son dos, derrière lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et mordilla son lobe avec malice, arrachant un soupire au brun. Il aimait le titiller, le faire languir, le chauffer pour ensuite le faire attendre, presque désespérer. Il posa ensuite une série de baisers sur son cou, le lécha lentement, et le mordit à son tour. Il sentit ses cheveux mouillés commencer à se coller à son front. Il caressa le torse d'Hijikata, aidant du même coup l'eau à se débarrasser des derniers restes de chocolat. Sa peau mouillée était incroyablement douce. De bien être, Hijikata rejeta la tête en arrière et se colla un peu plus au corps de Gintoki. Il sentit son membre dur contre ses fesses et soupira de nouveau.

« -Je n'ai pas… vraiment d'expérience… alors s'il-te-plait… sois gentil… » réussit à dire Hijikata entre deux soupires.

Il entendit Gintoki rire à son oreille. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la fore de résister. L'eau de la douche lui inondait le visage, lui coulait dans les yeux et dans la bouche, rendait son corps glissant. Tout comme celui de Gintoki. Il avait chaud, c'état agréable, enivrant.

« -Je vais te faire te sentir bien… murmura sensuellement la voix grave de Gintoki à son oreille.

Il en frissonna de plaisir. Gintoki le lâcha, attrapa la bouteille de gel douche, en renversa sur sa main et reposa la bouteille avant de poser ses mains recouvertes de gel douche glissant et froid sur le torse d'Hijikata. Celui-ci contracta inconsciemment ses muscles face à l'agression du froid, mais se détendit lorsque Gintoki frotta et réchauffa son torse. Il attrapa ses tétons et joua avec, les pinçant, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, les recouvrant de mousse.

« -Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu es sensible… C'est parce que personne ne te touche, d'habitude ? Ou alors c'est moi qui suis doué… »

Hijikata n'aurait pu répondre, même s'il n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs. Gintoki fit glisser son nez contre sa nuque en murmurant son nom. Il fit lentement descendre ses mains sur le ventre d'Hijikata qui eut un léger sursaut. Surpris, Gintoki réitéra l'expérience. Même réaction.

« -Serais-tu… chatouilleux, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

Le silence du brun lui suffit amplement. Il pouffa de rire et le serra dans ses bras comme on sert une peluche.

« -Haha, c'est trop mignon qu'un grand gaillard costaud comme toi soit chatouilleux !

-C-C'est pas marrant ! Arrête de te moquer de moi … »

Oups, il l'avait vexé. Bah ! Il comptait largement se rattraper, de toute manière. Il reposa ses mains sur son ventre et s'amusa à redessiner du bout des doigts ses abdominaux, qu'il sentait se contracter. Une fois que son ventre fut bien recouvert de mousse, il se baissa un peu et entreprit d'enduire le bas de son corps de mousse. Il passa sensuellement ses mains sur ses hanches, puis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis en fit le tour.

Il chercha un instant s'il avait un peu de graisse au niveau des jambes, à défaut d'en avoir au ventre et aux fesses. Rien. Que du muscle, alors que même Gintoki avait tendance à prendre un peu au niveau des cuisses. Jaloux, il lui pinça légèrement la cuisse.

Il remonta de nouveau ses mains et attrapa la verge tendue du brun. Il s'amusa à la recouvrir de mousse tandis qu'Hijikata poussait un petit soupire d'aise.

« -Même tes fesses sont parfaites… » se plaignit-il à moitié.

Il y déposa un léger baiser. Il était certain qu'Hijikata était gêné. Il adorait le voir ainsi. Il délaissa l'avant pour s'occuper de l'arrière : il le caressa d'abord doucement, puis lui demanda d'écarter un peu les jambes. Anxieux tout en sachant ce qu'il comptait faire, Hijikata obéit. Gintoki fit glisser ses mains pleines de gel douche sur ses fesses, puis en fit rentrer un, doucement. La respiration d'Hijikata s'accéléra encore, perturbé qu'il était de cette intrusion.

« -Détends-toi… l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

-Facile à dire… !

-Shhh… Arrête de parler… »

Gintoki posa une main sur ses yeux.

« -Je te promets que tu vas te sentir bien, très bientôt. »

Il commença à bouger son doigt dans l'intimité du policier, caressant presque ses parois. Aveuglé, Hijikata ne pouvait se concentrer que sur cette sensation en lui. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, saccadée. Sans le prévenir, Gintoki enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, lui arrachant un petit glapissement de surprise. Le Yorozuya se délecta du moindre de ses bruits. Ses petits cris aigus, ses profonds gémissements, il n'eut qu'à y penser pour enfoncer ses deux doigts avec plus de vivacité et faire se cambrer Hijikata. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il voulait que Gintoki recommence… !

« -G-Gintoki… !

-Je sais. »

Il fit entrer un troisième doigt, le faisant cette fois-ci pousser un cri plutôt plaintif. Il lui fit vite oublier la douleur en amorçant des mouvements de va et vient, toujours plus fort, toujours plus rapidement. Il prenait au moins autant son pied qu'Hijikata. Mais son désir égoïste lui fit retirer ses doigts pour bientôt les remplacer par son sexe. Il poussa légèrement le dos d'Hijikata, le faisant se pencher.

Hijikata sentait son sang battre à ses oreilles, le rendant presque sourd au monde extérieur. Sa vision était troublée par quelques larmes de plaisir contenus, et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la vitre embuée de la cabine de douche, et sentit Gintoki les recouvrir des siennes. Il le sentit également lui embrasser l'épaule avant de le sentir s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir les bruits honteux qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne sentait que le membre de Gintoki, bien plus intense que ses doigts, le culbuter lui apportant des vagues de plaisir, les unes après les autres.

Gintoki se délectait des cris de plaisir de son amant. Son intérieur était tellement serré… et chaud à la fois. Il resserra sa prise sur ses mains. Sous le plaisir, il mordit instinctivement son épaule. Il n'en pouvait plus. D'un coup plus brutal que les autres, il jouit en lui, et le brun ne tarda pas non-plus à atteindre le nirvana. Il poussa un dernier cri à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Gintoki se retira, relâcha ses mains, et en passa une sur sa bouche. Ils essayaient tous deux de calmer leur respiration. Les jambes molles, Hijikata aurait chuté si Gintoki ne l'avait rattrapé.

« -Pourtant, j'y suis allé doucement. » fit remarquer Gintoki.

Il arrêta la douche, ouvrit la porte et, le bras d'Hijikata passé au-dessus de ses épaules, l'aida à sortir.

« -C'est bon, ça va maintenant. » dit Hijikata en se dégageant de son emprise.

Gintoki ne protesta pas et lui lança une serviette tandis que lui-même en entourait ses hanches. Curieusement, Hijikata ne décrocha pas un mot. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et le policier s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut retenu par Gintoki.

« -Hey, Hijikata.

-… Quoi ? demanda-t-il dos à lui.

-Regarde-moi.  
>-Pour quoi faire ? »<p>

D'autorité, Gintoki lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner. A sa plus grande surprise, Hijikata le regarda une demi-seconde puis baissa les yeux au sol en rougissant.  
>« -C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Gintoki en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Dans ce cas, ça te dérange pas de me regarder. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le visage d'Hijikata et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais le brun ne pouvait décidément pas le regarder et préféra encore fermer les yeux. Gintoki le relâcha, un peu agacé, et soupira. Hijikata ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fâche, aussi commença-t-il, hésitant :

« -D-Donc, à partir de maintenant, ça veut dire qu'on… sort ensemble ?

-Sauf si tu veux pas, répondit le Yorozuya, toujours agacé.

-Si, si, mais… comment je suis censé te regarder en face après ce qu'on vient de faire ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son visage.

Gintoki le regarda avec surprise et pouffa de rire.

« -Quoi, c'est pour ça ? Je savais pas que tu étais aussi timide ! Regarde-moi.

-Non, ça ira.  
>-Regarde-moi, je te dis. »<p>

Timidement, Hijikata releva les yeux vers son amant. Il remonta progressivement son regard et finit par tomber sur celui de Gintoki. Il rougit mais tint bon. Gintoki lui fit un sourire attendri.

« -Tu vois, tu y arrives. Il suffit que tu t'y habitues. »

Hijikata se retint de lui dire que jamais il ne s'habituerait à la beauté de son visage.

« -C'est parce que tu es trop tendu. Je peux m'occuper de te détendre, si tu veux. Ca te dirait de passer la nuit ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hijikata posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
